Face Down
by NikiPotter270
Summary: This is just a story I wrote. It is not based off of any story, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! I'm starting my own story, because I hate the others! I'm not good at basing stories off of other things, so… yeah.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_I am not here. I'm home with mom and dad. I'm playing football with Jackson. I'm at Freezy King with Sara. Lord, I'm bad at lying to myself. _

Owen sat in the dark, empty room, tied to the cold, metal chair. If he hadn't screwed up the mission, he wouldn't be there and his best friend wouldn't be dead.

Owen looked up as he heard the door unlock. A surly man walked in with handcuffs and untied him. The man put the handcuffs on Owens wrists and dragged him out of the room, which was difficult, because Owen struggled and kicked the man.

"Listen boy," the man said, "If you don't stop that, I'll just kill you now. Now, we're just going to interrogate you, and if you give us the information we need, we may let you go."

Owen stopped fighting, but didn't say a word. They walked out of the room and into the dimly-lit, gray hallway. It seemed endless, until a door finally appeared. The man put his ID card up to a scanner, and the door unlocked. They walked into a room with one table, three chairs, and a pitcher of water with drinking glasses.

_How could I use these things as weapons? _Owen looked around the room, walked over to his chair and sat down. The man stood by the door with his arms crossed, glaring at Owen. There was a knock at the door, and the man opened it. A tall, bald man walked in holding a stack of files.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Estes," he said, referring to Owen.

Owen looked down at the floor and said nothing. He was nervously shaking his leg as the adrenaline started going to his head.

"Mr. Estes, I'm going to ask you a few questions. And you're going to tell the truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth. Understand?" Owen nodded in response. "Alright. Where were you at six o'clock p.m. on Friday night?"

Owen thought for a moment. He had to tell the truth, or – well, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "I was at my school, in detention." The man wrote something down.

"Okay. Were you involved in the killing of your principal?"

Owen hesitated, breathing heavily. "Yes."

"Can you give us the names of everyone else who was involved?"

"No." Owen said.

The man looked angry. "Why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Owen did not answer right away. He fumbled with the handcuffs. _If only I could get these off._ "Because I was the only one involved," he lied. He can't let his friends take the blame.

"From what I heard, there were others. Who were they?" The man was very angry now.

"Then you heard wrong, because there was no one with me." He heard a soft click of the handcuffs, and he silently slid his hands out.

The man's face turned beet red. "I AM NEVER WRONG. THERE WERE OTHERS!" he screamed.

Owen was taken aback. He choked on his words and was shaking all over. "No," he said. That was all he could manage to say.

The man calmed down. "Agent 0826, take him to our _special _room. Maybe that'll teach him to talk." The large man walked over and reached for Owen, and Owen stood up, picked up the chair and brought it down over his head with every bit of force he had in his body. The man crumpled to his feet, unconscious. His head had a visible dent in it. Owen stared wide-eyed at Agent 0826. He quickly looked at the other man. He looked terrified and furious at the same time. He reached for a button that brought security into the room, but Owen was faster than him, as he swung the chair at the man's head. He just barely hit the man, and the man hit the wall, unconscious, his nose broken and bleeding.

Owen grabbed the man's security badge and unlocked the door. He ran as fast as he could down the hall, not daring to see if anyone was following him. The adrenaline rushed to his brain, and a wide grin spread across his face as he saw an open window leading outside. When he approached it, he stopped to catch his breath. He looked outside to see where it led. Outside the window was a ledge leading to the ocean. Easily a thirty foot fall.

_Thank God for swim team._

He heard loud footsteps coming closer, so he climbed out the window and walked over to the ledge. He took a deep breath and looked straight at the horizon. He turned around and took a last look at the tall, grey building. He closed his eyes, took another breath, and fell over the ledge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is chapter 2 of Face Down. It is one month ago, so before the mysterious crime was committed. So… yep. Here I go…**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Owen was sitting in his backyard with Jackson. They were drinking sodas and passing a football to each other.

"Are you trying out for the football team?" Jackson asked.

"I'm not sure. I might, but I really need to focus on school." Jackson and Owen looked at each other and laughed at this. "Wow, I'm hilarious," Owen said. "But yeah, I'm trying out."

Jackson only nodded, looking down at the ground. They silently continued passing the football.

Owen decided to break the silence. "Hey, what do you think of Sara?"

"The new girl?"

"Yeah. What do you think of her?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Cute, smart, and funny. Oh, and don't forget blond. Yeah, she's great."

Owen digested this information. "I think I'm going to ask her out tomorrow."

Jackson spit out the soda he was drinking. "Are you serious? Dude, you've never had a girlfriend, and whenever you ask a girl out, BAD things happen."

"Come on, Jackson."

"Seriously! Remember that Alexa girl you asked out?"

Owen blushed. "Hey, I had a stomachache that day. Don't blame me for puking on her."

"Whatever. But when you have explosive diarrhea when you ask Sara out, don't come crying to me." The boys finished their sodas and went inside.

_Rrrring rrrring rrriing_

Owens alarm clock ringed for the fifth time, and once again, Owen hit the snooze button. His mother walked in his room.

"OWEN! WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP? YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

_Crap. School. I hate school._ "Mom, calm down. I'm getting up," he said, but she was already gone. _Women._

He got out of bed and slipped into his clothes. As he walked downstairs, he noticed a burning smell coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off, and Owen had to cover his ears. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find that his mother had set the microwave on fire.

"Mom!" he yelled. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just a little problem with our bowls."

Owen slapped his palm to his forehead. "You used a metal one, didn't you?"

"Owen, darling, get mama a wet rag. Please?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to be late for school."


	3. Chapter 3

(_**INSERT BEGINNING THINGY HERE)**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Well, today's the day I ask Sara out. This is not going to go well… _Owen stared at Sara across the hallway. _C'mon, Owen, you have to do this. There's no turning back now. _He started walking towards her.

"H-hey Sara," he said.

"Hi! Owen, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, I was – um, I was wondering if you – if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?"

She just stood there looking at him. After a few seconds, she grinned, and said, "Yes."

"Awesome!" Owen said happily.

She got out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Here's my number. Call me and we'll decide when to get together! I have to get to class. See you later, Owen!" She walked away, her blond hair falling perfectly. Owen was speechless. _Did that really just happen?_

"Hey, Jackson!" Owen yelled when he walked into class. "Guess who just asked out Sara!"

"Umm… Taylor Lautner?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. Me! She said yes!"

"Yeah! Owen Estes is a ladies' man!"

"Alright, class, sit down," the teacher said. Everyone got in their seats. "Today, we will be covering distance and midpoint formulas."

_What did he say? Who cares, I've got a date with Sara!_ Obviously, Owen wasn't thinking about distance and midpoint formulas that class…

"Mom, I'm home!" Owen yelled as he walked inside. The faint smell of burnt microwave still lingered in the house.

"Hi, Owen! Can you help me with the windows? I need them all open to get this wretched stench out."

"Yeah, no problem." He walked around the house, opening windows. He couldn't stop thinking about Sara. _Aw, crap, I need to call her. I should do that now. Or will that make me look desperate? Ugh, I _am_ desperate. I'll call her. _He walked over and got his phone. _Where'd I put that piece of paper?_ He felt in his pockets. He finally found the paper, and dialed the number.

_Rrrring – rrrring – rrring…_

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Sara? This is Owen."

"Oh, hi Owen! I assume you're calling about our _date_, right?"

"Uh – yeah - Why, is that bad?"

She giggled. "No, of course not!

He sighed. _No need to worry, Owen. _"Haha, yeah. So when are you free?"

She was silent for a minute. "Um, Saturday."

"Saturday's good. I'll pick you up, I guess. Sorry, I've never had a real girlfriend before."

"That's okay! I'll see you Saturday!"


End file.
